Our First Date
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: Aya and Ken paid a visit to an amusement park... I still suck in summaries so don't ask! *cries*


Warning: shonen-ai (of course! ^_~)  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me, dammit! 

Ah here me again with a one-shot fic (which I haven't did on quite a time actually^^) hehe... need a break in the chaptered ones... *notices the deathglares* T_T haiiiii I'll finish the chaptered ones as soon as possible! Maybe around... 2 months? *runs away from the murders* 

* * *

**Our First Date**  
Kisaragi Yuu 

He ran through the park in a speed that no normal men would try to do. 

Although when he did it, there were some garbage trashes that he stumbled upon and there were some kissing scenes with the road, still he was trying to get to the amusement park as fast as he could. 

Looking at his watch while his long legs keep running, he mumbled to himself, "Goodness... Aya will KILL me!!" 

It started when Ken confessed to Aya about his ...err... extraordinary feelings to the redhead. When Aya told him to shut up, he thought that the world would be cut by the leader's katana in a minute—or easily said, _he_ would be cut into two pieces. 

Which surprisingly, Aya didn't _cut_ him. Instead, the redhead pecked a soft and little, yet SO damn loving, kiss onto the younger boy's lips. 

Ken swore that he melted when he was being kissed. 

Then it seemed that a month had passed in a swift moment. 

Well, actually it was great. Aya wasn't the type who admitted that he loved you, but he would show his affection in actions. He had been doing small sweet things to Ken like waiting for Ken when Ken needed to stay on the flowershop till night, or putting a can of Pocari Sweat on the bench with the note 'For Ken' plastered on it when he had to teach the kids soccer in the park. 

They never shared any kiss other than the first confession though, and even if Ken always said that he loved Aya every nights, Aya always nodded gently, hiding his glimpse of blush behind his blood coloured hair. 

He never said anything in return, but it was already enough for Ken to hold. It was actually rather sweet than having him saying love things back. 

After that Ken would smile happily and said, "I really mean it." 

And it took Ken a hell lot of courage to ask Aya out, which Aya turned down on the first place. But since Ken was a slave to his desire, he kept plastering him all day with the plans on the date. As the result, Aya gave up to the brunette after four days of plastering. It was impossible to resist Ken when he kept looking hopefully to you and cute anyway. 

But now...? A BIG thanks to Yohji who made him watch the beauty queen competition last night, he over slept. Moreover he also stumbled on the bed when he realized on the clock. Also his plan on getting the best outfit he had was ruined, leaving him with his plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, Kickers shoes and a navy jacket. 

Damn Yohji. 

He panted heavily when he saw his point. Speeding up a bit to the park, he dashed through the cashier and headed to the spot where they had promised. 

There he saw a not-very-happy Aya sitting on one of the benches beside the 'Baskin Robin' stall. He was looking at his watch again, cursing and mumbling something everytime he saw his watch. 

Ken arrived, sweating and breathing like a marathon athlete. 

"Gomen! I'm late!!" 

"Finally. Start explaining. Now." 

"It's a long story... you see, Yohji made me watch the beauty queen competition with him last night. So I..." 

Aya cut him off, "So you overslept and you stumbled on your stuffs—which are all messy anyway—and when you were running here you met a kitten who was being bullied and you saved it, then you ran again all the way down here. Am I right?" 

"Well, not the kitten part." 

Aya sighed, "You got here safely after all. So what's your brilliant plan on pleasing me? Making me wait here sure doesn't do." 

"Hey I'm sorry, okay? I was just thinking that you seems to be so tighten up these days, so I thought maybe relaxing on somewhere would be good." 

Aya looked over the screaming people on the roller coaster, "I would never call _that_ relaxing." 

Ken rolled his eyes, "Just try it! Come," the brunette dragged an unwilling redhead through the crowd. Later he had to go to the church to thank God since that day, there wasn't so many people in the amusement park. 

At least that way Aya wouldn't complain so much although Ken was assured that the redhead would complain a *little*. 

*** 

It was rather awkward. 

Aya had been quiet since he complained on the lateness of Ken. They didn't hold hands, so the people surround them weren't looking, but Ken felt awkward. It was because Aya didn't say anything, until Ken also felt a little bit scared on starting any subjects either. 

Ken gulped his fright and demanded, "So... where do you think we should go first?" 

"Anywhere is fine." 

The soccer player gulped more. /damn this is tough!/ 

"Okay... let's go to the Haunted House then!" 

Ken took Aya's hands and dashed to the Haunted House. He was oblivious with the glare that Aya threw to his hand, but he didn't care anyway. Today was his first date and he couldn't afford anything to destroy his plans! 

They stepped into the creepy house. 

"Whoah... quite cool, ne?" 

"Not scary at all." 

Ken agreed. It was rather lame for a haunted house... the false spots were seen clearly and some of the corners needed some cleaning. What were the janitors doing here anyway? 

Then suddenly when he was reaching to the well, an object popped out. 

"ACK!" 

Ken stumbled to Aya, long hands grabbed the younger one to keep him in balance. The brunette looked up to the redhead and apologized while his heart beat fast. 

But caused by the darkness in the place, Ken didn't notice that Aya was flushing. 

"You're always clumsy wherever you go, aren't you Ken?" 

Ken blushed, "hey that wasn't my fault! If that thing didn't pop out of nowhere, I wouldn't have stumbled!" he complained as he pointed at the object behind him and turned his head to the thing. Aya followed. The both of them widened their eyes—well—one of them had his jaw dropped though. 

"OMI?! What the hell are you doing in HERE??" 

"Ara? Oh hi Ken-kun! Aya-kun!" Omi, dressed in a long white coat with a white triangle-shaped paper on his head, smiled widely. Even when it's in the dark, you could still see clearly how wide and how white the youngest Weiß's teeth were. "I was helping a friend who worked here. He broke his leg when he went hiking two days ago, and I thought why not since it's not hard and I got paid anyway." 

"Paid?" Aya's ears grew wider. 

"Uhh, ok then Omi, carry on with your work. We'll catch you later." Ken snapped Aya's brain from starting to think about money. 

Omi paused, "by the way Aya-kun..." 

Aya turned. 

"I never thought that you like amusement park." Omi held his snicker. 

"Shut up." 

"Ja!" Ken dragged Aya who glared daggers at him. Far away they still could hear Omi snickered all the way down before he turned back to his ghostly well and continued his job to surprise naïve people like Ken. 

*** 

"I told you that this is a bad idea." 

"No it's not!" 

"You saw the mimic of Omi's there? He was laughing at me—HE was LAUGHING at ME! There's no such thing as a patriot to laugh over his colonel, I've lost my image before him. Just wait until he tells Yohji... all thanks to you." 

"Aww c'mon Aya! We are not your patriots!! And Weiß isn't an army either, it's a group of assassins. And although you are our leader but you are still considerably our friends after all..." 

"Friends huh?" 

"Well... lovers especially between you and me if you prefer it that way." 

Aya blushed, "I didn't mean that." 

"Whatever. Now let's get to the roller coaster!" 

Aya looked up at the mass of people who were screaming on the ride. The coaster rolled up and down and made a swift upside-down turn as it dashed through the wind. Then it turned up very slowly and made a total extreme fall to the right, some passengers were crying for help just because they couldn't stand it anymore. 

Aya gulped. 

He never liked roller coasters... the last time he went to an amusement park with his sister who forced him to ride that thing, he had a stomachache for three blasted days. Now to have a stomachache would destroy the entire image of him upon Ken. And there was no other worse thing than having Ken to change his point of view of the redhead leader. For a man, especially Aya, his pride was his life. 

"I'm not riding that." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm not riding that... thing." 

"But why?? We reached here afterall, a visit to an amusement park without riding its roller coaster is like going into Baskin Robin without buying an ice cream!!" 

"You can buy lemon tea in Baskin Robin." 

"Aya! You know I didn't mean it that way!" 

"Don't push me, Ken." 

"Aya!" 

"Ken!" 

"AYA!" 

"KEN!" 

"A—" 

"Ken, I'm not riding that thing and that's that." 

"What, are you scared? I'm here with you, if you are so scared, you can hold my hands." 

At this, Aya's head tingled. Him? Scared? NO WAY! 

"Of course I'm not, I just..." 

"You just...?" 

"I... just had an ache on my feet until I couldn't stand on those kind of rides so much." 

"You don't STAND on roller coasters—well unless of course you want to die a bleeding death anyway—but you SIT on them. You don't need your feet to enjoy roller coasters, have you ever been in roller coasters before?" 

"Are you teasing me?" 

"Er, no." 

"Well you're testing my limits of anger here Ken." 

"I just want you to be happy, Aya." 

Dammit, here went the Ken's strategy of I'm-cute-and-you-love-me-so-you-can't-resist-me he learned from Omi or was it I-just-want-the-best-for-you strategy that he was using? Either way, it would need a long line of resistance before Aya could turn Ken down. 

"No, Ken, stop. Don't use that method." 

"But I really just want you to be happy... reading books won't make you happy together with me. Do you want to make me sad, Aya?" 

Dammit! He barely could stand the pleading face of Ken there. 

"No..." 

"Then please go to the ride with me? Together?" 

"Ken... no..." 

"Please...? For me?" 

"But..." 

"Please...?" 

"Fine! Fine!! Just one ride, deal?" 

Ken widened his eyes and soon hugged his lover, "Yay Aya! You are the best!!" 

"Hn, I know."  
  
Aya sighed in loss. This was going to be hell for him afterall, he hated roller coasters since God invented them by human's hands and brains. If it wasn't for Ken he would never even put a step on this damned amusement park anyway. But this time, just for Ken, he would make a very giving exception. Just this once. He would get his revenge or at least a pay back at Ken later for sure. 

Giving the ride a last frightening look, he kissed his fright good bye and gathered his strength. This wasn't going to be so bad afterall, Ken was with him, right? Yes. Think of Ken, don't think about how fast those rides could go, how many people died in the roller coasters' accidents, how does it feel when the ride goes upside down… 

Dammit it's impossible!! 

*** 

"Hold on tight to the safety bumper k? If you feel like your stomach is stinging, just scream your way out of it." The man who's in charge with the roller coaster instructed. 

Holding the bumper even tighter, Aya gulped some more. Ken smiled a broad wide smile when the ride started to move. 

"This is going to be real fun!" 

Fun for him! Aya thought. Aya had been in almost every agony that man could face in life, being an assassin, chose a black life as an undercover murderer, had his family killed mercilessly by some bastard named Takatori and everything. 

But dammit, he HATED roller coasters for God's dear sake!! 

He could stand Yohji's mad way in driving, he could stand the speed that Ken used with his bike, but he couldn't stand anything that went upside down. It was the reason for him not to do missions that involved crazy pilots. Thank God those kinds of missions were rare. 

"H-hai…" Aya replied very slowly. 

Noticing the strange tone Aya was using, Ken turned to his lover with a worried look, "What happened to you Aya? You look paler than you usually do, and far more… you are sweating cold sweats. Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine, don't worry about me…" 

The ride just reached up high and was moving damn too slow. The feeling when the roller coaster was reaching up to the sky was frustrating! Now he felt like a cow being carried to a slaughter. 

Eventhough Ken was not as good as Omi in reading mimics, but he was assured—although it's hard to believe, really—that the expression in Aya's face is none other than 'fright'. That was the only word that can explain Aya's mimic, which had this funny point of eyebrow and forced lips to a horizontal line. He was forcing himself to be impassive, he was threatening his voice not to scream. That was what Ken could come up with. 

"Er Aya…" 

"H-Huh?" 

But before Ken could say anything to help Aya in being brave, the ride had made its extreme fall. 

Aya shut his eyes tight, so tight until the low side of his eyelids hurt. He tightened his dead grip on the bumper. Legs that were covered by pants were forced against each other, he tried damn hard not to lose the interaction that his feet and the base of the roller coaster made. 

His throat hurt, he wanted to scream! 

But of course, as a man whose life was his pride, he wouldn't do it. 

But he drop-dead wanted to scream!! 

His pride! His image in front of Ken! His beloved PRIDE!! 

ARGH, this was making him crazy. 

His left and right brain were fighting with each other; between pride and pain. It was when he couldn't stand it anymore that he opened his eyes very slowly. To his horror, what shown in front of him was the greatest speed he'd ever seen in his life. That was when Aya couldn't tell where was up and where was down. All of those mixed together into high capacity of speed, he wondered whether he was still sane or not. 

"Aya!" 

A very familiar voice stretched to him. Aya turned to the source of voice. 

"If you want to scream just scream! This is fun, ne??" 

As it was the first time he ever seen such great speed, it was also the first time he ever seen such a bright smile from Ken. 

The brunette smiled as broad as his lips could afford to his redhead lover, he really loved this time. This was the time when Aya sat next to him, and the world was spinning around in extreme speed, he couldn't think nor see anything else except himself and the person next to him: Aya. 

This was like there were only the two of them in the whole wide world—alone. This was the feeling that he couldn't describe to words, this was where his biggest egoism could have its satisfaction to monopolize Aya all for himself. The feeling of Aya only for him was too egoist in their normal lives. This was why Ken was damn so happy about being in roller coaster together with Aya. 

Seeing the smile the brunette had created, the redhead couldn't help himself but to scream his own way out of fright. 

Funny after he screamed, he didn't feel scared anymore. Instead he felt good, he felt like the heavy burden in his shoulder had been lifted up. Maybe it's because he wouldn't have to protect his image anymore in front of Ken… maybe because that way he can just be 'Aya'... he didn't know. 

It didn't matter anyway. 

What mattered then was he felt happy, and Ken too. They were happy together. And in this roller coaster, who would have guessed? 

*** 

"Whew, that WAS something, ne?" Ken spread his arms wide when they just finished riding the roller coaster. 

Aya walked rather lamely since eventhough he was happy when riding that speed devil, his tummy still hadn't had the chance to synchronize with the speed yet. Not after one ride, of course, the little organ needed some training until it could stand the speed proudly. 

"Ne Aya?" 

Aya turned to his boyfriend. 

"Your voice was so loud. I never thought that I could actually hear you scream! That was really refreshing, makes me feel to be closer to you." Ken smiled until his cheek hurt a little. The older boy couldn't help himself to smile back, but also embarrassed in the same time. 

So long my praised pride… Ken was more important. 

Kissing his pride a long good bye, he gathered his courage. /Ah, heck with it./ he thought. Ken had made a wonderful success in making him embarrassed, now it's the time for his sweet revenge to the brunette. 

He grabbed Ken's hand and walked along. Ken's eyes widened. After some walk, Ken started to feel damn uncomfortable. 

Why he couldn't? People from all kind of age were staring at them! Some old grannies even shook their heads, the teenage girls around them were squealing, and he swore he saw one of his soccer boys looking at them curiously. What should he tell the boys tomorrow?! 

"A-Aya? People are staring…" 

"I don't give a damn about those people. Do you want to go to get some food or to the carousel first?" 

Ken blushed an unison of reddish pink and violet. "…Food…" he replied with a very tiny voice. Aya quirked a smile in his lips before he dragged the suddenly-silenced-Ken to the Mc Donald. /Got you./ he smiled for himself teasingly. 

Two boys arrived in the Mc Donald stand. Aya, still holding Ken's hand, looked up to the menu, oblivious of the 'stare' that the girl in the stand was throwing at them. In the other hand, Ken, still blushing his own way of blush, looked down to the ground, trying hard not to think about the 'stare' so much. 

Of course, it was a harder task than to accomplish Weiß missions perfectly. 

"What do you like to eat, Ken?" 

"Er…" he looked at the menu, "cheeseburger and no pickles please." He found his voice tremble a little when Aya's hold tightened. The girl's stare also became more and more widened. 

"Drink?" 

"H…Huh?" Ken startled. 

"What do you like to drink?" 

"Mineral water is good." 

Aya sighed. "Two milkshakes please, make them chocolate. One cheeseburger for him and a medium size of French fries for me." 

"Two chocolate shakes, one cheeseburger and one French fries coming. Please wait a minute." The girl went down to take the food. She whispered to her friend something about 'lookie lookie, they both are perfect for each other, the guy with the brown hair is damn cute!!' thus her whisper was loud enough for Aya and Ken to hear. Ken blushed even more. 

Aya moved closer and drawn his lips as near as possible to Ken's ear, "see? You are cute until they are jealous at me." 

"A-Aya!" Ken blurted out. 

Dammit, he was making him nervous! He never thought that Aya could be so passionate, and so ignorant to the community. Ken always saw Aya as the kind of guy who would die to protect his pride, but now? He didn't even try to protect it. What's wrong with Aya?? 

"You're cute alright." Aya smiled to him. 

He was sick, he had to be. Fujimiya Aya the drop-dead beautiful bastard would NEVER say something like that. He had to be sick or maybe Ken himself was sick. That was the only logical explanation of this condition. 

"Aya… are you alright?" 

"Eh?" 

"No… you just seem to be… different. You've been mocking me, and you *ahem* hold my hands… you are so different, are you okay?" 

Aya silenced. What was that suppose to mean? Ken was the one who wanted him to be different, so now what was wrong? Wasn't he the one who wanted Aya to be more open than before? So why did he ask something he already know the answer? Was he playing with him? 

Aya looked down. Soon enough, he let go of Ken's hand and turned away to leave instead. 

The brunette stopped him though, "Aya? Did I say something wrong?" 

"Don't play with me, Ken." 

"Huh?" 

"When I'm impassive, you complain. When I'm open to you, you also complain. What do you want Ken? Play with me? Sorry but I don't have time to play with feelings." 

"N-No! You misunderstood, Aya…" 

"So what?" 

"…I don't mind when you are impassive or you are open to me. Aya is Aya, the one who I adore… I just… don't want you to change your attitude just because of me. I want you to be you. Though the idea of you being so emotional to me is rather amusing…" 

"Well, then you'll have to accept both of my sides." 

"I have accepted it long ago before I confessed to you." 

"…What?" 

"I love you since the first day we met. And though I saw your bad sides too, but I couldn't help myself not to think about you every night. You slip into my dreams, you are what I see when I close my eyes… I don't really know since when I start thinking about you… but it doesn't matter anyway right?" 

Now it's Aya's turn to blush. 

Seeing how cute the brunette could be, his legs abandoned him and moved closer to Ken. Then he hugged him tightly. Ken gasped. "Aya… we are in the middle of an amusement park…" 

"I don't care. I want to hold you in my arms." 

"A-Aya…" 

The girls in the stand gushed loudly before they both complimented a 'you are perfect for each other' to the couple. 

*** 

Then before they realized it, the night had come and took over the control. It was 7 PM and the amusement park was about to close. Even Ken looked a little bit disappointed. He looked down, brown strands fell to his eyes. 

/I don't want this to over./ 

He was being egoist, he knew that, but he couldn't help it either. 

/I want to stay like this for just a little bit more… when we get back to Koneko, we would be busy with our own problems and it would leave us with almost no time to be with each other. Moreover the last thing Aya wants would be Yohji knowing about this, the stupid playboy would tease us to death. So of course we couldn't be together in the Koneko./ 

'The amusement park is about to close, please leave this park as soon as possible. We enjoyed your coming to this park, thank you and good evening. We hope to see you soon again.' 

"So… we go home now?" 

Ken looked up to the source of the voice, "…Aa…" he replied, almost whispering. 

Aya wasn't holding him anymore, after he hugged him in the middle of the park, he didn't even look at him anymore. The silence was starting to overwhelm in his ears, making him to feel dizzy a little by little. He really didn't want to go home now. 

No… he didn't want this to end. At least not _this_ way. 

Unconsciously, one hand stretched to the end point of Aya's jacket and yanked it right away, stopping the redhead to move. 

"Ken?" he looked back to the person behind him. 

Ken was looking at Mother Earth, or to the marching ants below him, his face couldn't be seen since brown strands hid it. Somehow Ken looked like a lost child who just wanted to be found. Aya's eyes softened at the sight of his lover. 

"Ken…" 

"I don't want our first date to be over like this. Not in this way… I want to be with you, even for just a little more second…" Ken's shoulders trembled as he spoke the words out. It was exactly how he felt, he didn't want to go home. He wanted to be with Aya more—even for a second, a second was fine. 

The leader of Weiß turned away from Ken and faced Ken with his back. 

/Please, turn back and face me./ 

/Please… I want to see your mimic./ 

/I've seen those backs too many times, I don't want to see it anymore, I want to see your face./ 

He was being egoistic, he knew that, still he couldn't do anything to stop his egoism for Aya. He wanted Aya to be with him. He wanted it so badly he was becoming a little scared of himself. 

Now what he wanted was Aya to face him. Seeing his back was like desperately trying to hold water, although he knew it would be a waste but he tried to grab water and keep it in his small hand for a little bit of pamper. 

Ken was holding back the tears. 

When suddenly a deep, tiny voice came out from the beautiful amethyst-eyed redhead, "Ken." 

"Y-yes?" he tried to sound right, but he failed miserably. 

"Do you like walking?" 

"Huh?" 

"I ask, do you like walking?" 

/What the…/ "Er, yeah, why?" 

Aya didn't answer him, instead he replied, "From here to Koneko, how many bus stations we are going to pass?" 

"About 4." 

"Let's walk home then." 

"Ay-?" Aya grabbed Ken's wrist and put the brunette's hand inside his own jacket pocket. 

Ken's eyes grew as wide as saucers. His brain was too tired to consume things up quickly until he was still trying to find out what was Aya's desire when suddenly Aya spoke again, "I… also want to be with you more." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

Ken's stubborn curiousness (that always brought him to troubles and deeper troubles, that is) demanded Ken to ask Aya and pursue his lover until the redhead gave up, "Aya, what were you saying?" 

"I said nothing." 

"Well you did say something, I want to hear it." 

"Didn't I tell you, it was nothing?" 

"A-" 

Aya's back suddenly turned again and the redhead kissed him right away. Ken gasped as Aya's moist lips touched the ones which belonged to him. Poorly, the kiss only lasted for about 5 seconds. 5 long seconds that felt like eternity. 

"Aya…" 

"THAT was what I'm saying." 

Ken could see that Aya was holding back the embarrassment as the redhead faced Ken with his back again. He quirked a smile to Aya. Now he understood, Aya wasn't looking at him because Aya was hiding his blush. But too bad, it was very clear to see now since Aya's blush spread to his ears. He was reddening until both of his ears were also reddish. Ken snickered. 

"What are you laughing at?" growled Aya who was oblivious that Ken noticed his blush as he turned his head to Ken. 

"N-nothing." He couldn't hold his laughter. 

"Ken! Stop it!!" 

Ken laughed, "Aya… you are so cute." 

Aya's face reddened even more. Then he moved closer Ken as he said, "I don't know what I see in you." 

"Wha-?! Aya! That was rude!! I know I have nothing special in me and I'm the old boy-next-door type but still you can't say things so clearly like…" 

"I love you." 

"Huh?" 

"Let's go home." Aya said lastly as he dragged Ken before him. The soccer player smiled with his face reddening as he glomped Aya and held his hand tightly. They were going to have a damn long way home. 

— Owari ^_^ 


End file.
